


What You Think You Know

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest battles are fought from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed some lyrics from the song, “Say You Do” by Invertigo.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Alec buried his head in his hands. He didn't need to open the door to know who was there. He didn't need her to say a word for him to know she was waiting. His senses were overloaded and he let out a small groan as he tried to take back control of himself.

She hadn't left yet – he didn't need to open the door to know that either.

  
_You told me you weren't looking so I shouldn't look at you that way_   
_We just happen to be here; doesn't mean the world is gonna change_   


  
_But you could be wrong if you say you are strong enough to make it fast_   
_And you could be glad if I say I can take one night and make it last_   


  
After a few more moments that felt like an eternity, he looked up at the door. Indecision gnawed away at him and he sucked in a deep breath before slowly standing and walking toward the wooden door separating them. Leaning his head against the rough wood, Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She had already come to him earlier, asking him for his help and it had been almost impossible to turn her down. He loved her, she knew that, but he wanted to retain that slim thread of a friendship they had left. But her standing at his door now was ruining all of that. He couldn't give her what she wanted and she wouldn't give him what he needed.

  
_There were certain conditions that we had to meet before you stayed_   
_We don't go any further; you won't leave you heart for it to break_   


  
_We can try to deny everything that we feel but you know that it's wrong_   
_Try our best to forget everything but you know we won't after you have gone_   


  
Finally pulling himself together, he opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined as she pushed him back into the apartment, a finger going to his lips as he tried to speak.

“No, Alec. Please don't. I need you to help me. Please?”

Alec shook his head and backed away from her. “Please don't do this Maxie. I love you but...”

“I'm not asking anything more of you-”

“And that's the problem. I want to give you more. This will change things – we can't ever go back and I couldn't stand the way you would look at me.”

Max quickly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly to his. He was surprised at the tenderness she was showing when her hormones must have been screaming at her but he was more surprised at how quickly he surrendered. He pulled back to look into her eyes and without asking, she seemed to know what he wanted. He saw her visibly swallow and she looked down at her feet before her eyes met his.

  
_Even if you don't feel the way I do_   
_Even if you can't feel the way I could_   
_Even just for tonight, tell me this lie_   
_And say you do, baby say you do_   


  
_Even if you don't feel the way I am_   
_Even if you can't feel the way I can_   
_Even just for tonight, tell me this lie_   
_And say you do, baby say you do_   


_Say you're feeling just the same_

  
“I love you Alec, I do.” She must have seen the hesitation on his face because she quickly added, “I need you to show me how much you love me. Let me show you how much I do.”

Her mouth met his again hungrily and even as he backed them both into his bedroom, he could feel the regret creeping up. This was gonna change things, heat always did, but he needed her and right now his hormones were convincing him that this was the only way. He stamped down the regret, pushing it into the furthest regions and decided on one thing.

Tonight they would both live a lie.

  
_Even just for tonight_   
_Tell me this lie_   
_And say you do_   


 


End file.
